Abstract The Investigator Development Core (IDC) at the Southwest Interdisciplinary Research Center (SIRC) will systematically encourage, structure, support, guide and facilitate the development and completion of at least 15 multi-level pilot research projects linked to the Specialized Center's biocultural thematic focus. Three or more pilot projects will be funded each year, supported by a budget of up to $50,000 that can support research project activity spread over one or two years. Eligible pilot PIs will include early stage investigators (e.g. non- tenured faculty and postdoctoral fellows) at Arizona State University whose program of research has a multi- level minority health and health disparities focus. To elicit applications, the IDC will use multiple mechanisms, including outreach through SIRC's long-standing Faculty Research Affiliate program and to associate deans of research and department directors across all the disciplines involved in health disparities research at the university. The IDC will guide and support the development and successful completion of pilot projects through active, intensive and ongoing mechanisms, including mentorship from SIRC's senior Faculty Research Affiliate s, advice from the weekly Methodological and Statistical Clinic, feedback from SIRC's Community The pilot application and review process will mirror aspects of the NIH R03 small grants mechanism, including essential information to assess the proposed project's scientific significance, innovation and rigor, while also preparing the PI for key steps in future external grant application. A transdisciplinary selection committee will review and prioritize applications based on NIH-review criteria and ensure diversity in the transdisciplinary teams and health disparities populations selected. Advisory Board, and one-on-one consultations. The IDC will also collaborate with the Administrative Core to provide additional professional development opportunities including involvement in the Health Equity Lecture Series. Administrative Core members will also provide pilot PIs with technical assistance on preparing and submitting externally-funded research grants, including assistance with budgets, budget justifications, and human subjects protections. The IDC will collaborate with the Community Engagement and Dissemination Core to provide effective dissemination methods for pilot project findings, including the Community Health Lecture Series, Policy Forums, and the Arizona Health Equity Conference. To assess quarterly research performance, the pilot projects will report and be evaluated on accomplishments, products, impact, and challenges.